Die Wacht am Rhein
'Die Wacht am Rhein '(The Watch/Guard on the Rhine) is the National Anthem of the Holy Roman Empire. Lyrics German Es braust ein Ruf wie Donnerhall, wie Schwertgeklirr und Wogenprall: Zum Rhein, zum Rhein, zum deutschen Rhein, wer will des Stromes Hüter sein? (Refrain)) Lieb Vaterland, magst ruhig sein, lieb Vaterland, magst ruhig sein, Fest steht und treu die Wacht, die Wacht am Rhein! Fest steht und treu die Wacht, die Wacht am Rhein! Durch Hunderttausend zuckt es schnell, und aller Augen blitzen hell; der Deutsche, bieder, fromm und stark, beschützt die heil'ge Landesmark. Er blickt hinauf in Himmelsau'n, wo Heldenväter niederschau'n, und schwört mit stolzer Kampfeslust: Du Rhein bleibst deutsch wie meine Brust! Solang ein Tropfen Blut noch glüht, noch eine Faust den Degen zieht, und noch ein Arm die Büchse spannt, betritt kein Feind hier deinen Strand! Der Schwur erschallt, die Woge rinnt die Fahnen flattern hoch im Wind: Am Rhein, am Rhein, am deutschen Rhein wir alle wollen Hüter sein. Literal Translation A call roars like thunderbolt, like clashing swords and splashing waves: To the Rhine, the Rhine, to the German Rhine, who wants to be the guardian of the river? (Refrain) Dear fatherland, put your mind at rest, dear fatherland, put your mind at rest, Firm stands, and true, the Watch, the Watch at the Rhine! Firm stands, and true, the Watch, the Watch at the Rhine! Through hundreds of thousands it quickly twitches, and everybody's eyes brightly flash; the German, honest, pious, and strong, protects the sacred county border. He looks up to the meadows of heaven, where his heroic forefathers glance down, and swears with proud pugnacity: You Rhine will remain German like my chest! As long as a drop of blood still glows, a fist still draws the sword, and one arm still holds the rifle, no enemy will here enter your shore! The oath rings out, the billow runs the flags wave high in the wind: On the Rhine, on the German Rhine we all want to be the guardian. Poetic Translation The cry resounds like thunder's peal, Like crashing waves and clang of steel: The Rhine, the Rhine, our German Rhine, Who will defend our stream, divine? (Refrain) Dear fatherland, no fear be thine, dear fatherland, no fear be thine, Firm and True stands the Watch, the Watch at the Rhine! Firm and True stands the Watch, the Watch at the Rhine! They stand, a hundred thousand strong, Quick to avenge their country's wrong, With filial love their bosoms swell They shall guard the sacred landmark well. He casts his eyes to heaven's blue, From where past heroes hold the view, And swears pugnaciously the oath, You Rhine and I, stay German, both. While still remains one breath of life, While still one fist can draw a knife, One gun still fired with one hand, No foe will stand on this Rhine sand. The oath resounds, on rolls the wave, The banners fly high, proud, and brave, The Rhine, the Rhine, the German Rhine We all shall stand to hold the line! Category:Music Category:National Anthems Category:1850s Map